His Curse is His Power
by banditobane
Summary: Jesse is nearly killed in car accident and his life hangs by a thread. Xander then meets a stranger who offers a deal to save Jesse. But this is just the beginning.
1. The Deal

**His Curse is His Power**

Title: His Curse is His Power

Author: banditobane

beta: idontlikegravey

Crossover: B:TVS, A:TS, Charmed, Ghost Rider, Marvel Movieverse

Pairings: none so far

Disclaimers: Charmed belongs to Contance M. Burge, Angel and Buffy belongs to Joss Wheldon, and Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel. I own nothing.

The Deal

Sunnydale August 1996

Sunnydale General Hospital

Xander sat at the side of the bed of his best friend. He could not believe that the swollen and bloody boy lying in the bed was his brother in every way but blood. Bruises covered his face and upper arms, both his forearms and his left leg were in casts to hold broken bones together. The only noise in the room came from the machines that were the only thing keeping him alive; haunting Xander knowing that the heart monitor that told him his friend was still alive would at any moment make that interminable beep that would tell him his brother was gone.

It was just too much for him to lose Jesse McNally. He didn't want to run out the room in tears like Willow did, but he didn't want to see him die either.

It all happened two days ago. Him, Jesse and Willow were on their way to the Bronze to hang out and for Jesse to try winning the heart of Cordelia Chase with a bracelet he had bought for her. Both Xander and Willow had told him that he was just wasting his time and money because Cordelia was the most popular girl in school. And she had proven time and time again that she would never give Jesse the time of day.

They saw Cordelia walking to the Bronze with her sheep, the Cordettes, faithfully following her. Jesse decided to give her the bracelet. But out of nowhere a drunk driver ran a red light as Jesse was crossing the street.

The entire moment was almost like a scene from an action movie, but instead of a stunt man it was his best friend flying through the air.

Xander came back to the present when he heard the nurse call him.

"Sir?" she called, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

Xander looked one last time at his friend and walked out with a cloud of sadness over his head.

He walked down the dark streets of Sunnydale looking down at the sidewalk as he made his way to his favorite place where Willow, Jesse and him went to after school. Willow and Jesse just went there to have fun after school, but for Xander it was a sanctuary from his home life.

Xander finally made it to the old warehouse where they made his home away from home. He walked in the old building walked straight to the back walk wall where they had carved their initials and ran his fingers gently across the surface remembering the good times of his friendship.

Outside an old man walked down the middle of the street his cane taping the pavement and echoing threw the deserted streets. The monsters and the demons hid away from what looked like a normal man, but this normal man was resonating of evil. As walked street the lights above would burn out and explode when he walked by them.

The man stopped and turned to a cardboard cut out of The Devil in front of a dinner advertising their new 5 Alarm Burger.

"Heh," he silently laughed, "Far out."

Back at the warehouse Xander sat alone with his legs pulled up to his chest trying not to think what he would do if Jesse didn't pull through. He couldn't bear think of a life without his two best buds in the world. Jesse just had to live he just had to.

"Alexander Harris," a voice from the entrance called out.

Xander looked up at the origin of the voice. In the doorway was a man in his fifties wearing a black on black suit, holding a cane capped with a silver skull and he had his balding brown hair combed back. But what got Xander were his eyes, they were unlike any he had every seen in his life. Xander felt a chill go up his spine for looking into them for so long.

"Do I know you?" Xander asked hoping the guy was just a distant relative he never knew of.

"No, but I do know you," The old man said, "I know about how you like to come here to clear your head. How you see your Uncle Rory as more of a father then your real one. And how you see both Jesse McNally and Willow Rosenberg as the siblings you never had. I also saw the accident. I saw how your friend got careless and is now struggling to live."

"How do you know about that?" Xander said trying to swallow the lump of fear in his throat.

"Let's just say I was in the area." The stranger said with cold smirk on his lips as he circled around Xander like a predator stalking his prey, "Even a blind man can see he has no chance to pull through."

Xander looked down to the floor his fear replaced with despair. He was so afraid to admit it, but the stranger was right, it was only a matter of time till Jesse succumbs to his injuries. He just felt so powerless.

"The thing about an injury such as this is the time it takes," the man continued, "

"What if I could help your friend?" the stranger said.

"How?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"How is not important?" he said, "What if I could make him better? Give him back his health? Would you be willing to make a deal?"

Xander turned around to face the man. He didn't care about the money or whatever he had to give as long as Jesse lived no price was too high. Xander turned to the stranger and squared his shoulders with determination.

"Name your price."

"Oh, I'll take…." The man said looking beginning to look around the meager possessions of the warehouse, then settled his eyes on Xander, "Your soul."

"Ooookay," Xander said, "How bout I throw in a virgin and some goats' blood while you're at it."

Xander began to walk out the warehouse unable to believe he would trust this nut job to save his friend's life.

"By sunrise tomorrow your friend will be as healthy as a horse and you will be spared the pain of watching a friend die a slow agonizing death."

This stopped the boy in his tracks.

"It's your choice Alexander, all you have to do is sign."

Xander turned and saw the dark stranger now held a rolled up parchment. Hoping he was doing the right thing, Xander went and took the parchment from his hand and unrolled it so he could read the supposed contract for his soul. As he began to read it over he slit his finger at the top of the contract's brass rod. Xander hissed in pain and pulled back his hand but not before a drop of his blood landed on the bottom line of the document.

"Oh, that will do just fine," the stranger said as he took the contract from Xander. Smiling at the boy, the teen swore he saw the man's eyes glow like red-hot coals.

It was only a moment because Xander suddenly sat up in his bed. He looked around wondering if everything that happened last night was all a dream.

"Hey," he heard his mother yell, "You can't come running into someone's house like that."

The Harris boy heard footsteps running towards the door of his room. The door burst open showing a very happy Willow Rosenberg.

"''samiraclehe',." 

"Willow breathe," the teen told his redheaded friend, "Now slow-mo."

"Xander get dressed we have to go to the hospital Jesse's all better. It's a miracle, he's got no broken bones, no bruises, even his spine and lungs are all better now. Why are you still in bed, come on get dressed we have to go see him. Now mister!"

Xander couldn't believe his ears Jesse okay, he was okay, and he was going to live.

Arriving at the hospital the two friends went to the room that they had believed to be the last place their friend would live. Both Willow and Xander barged into the room and looked in utter astonishment at the teen that was at near death just yesterday was now sitting on the bed without a scratch on him. Willow ran passed the stunned teen and hugged proceeded to hug her friend to death.

"Willow….can't…..breathe…." Jesse gasped.

"Oh sorry," the red head said wiping away the tears of joy, "I'm just so happy, we thought we lost you."

"Hey Xan," Jesse said to the stunned teen, "Are you going to stand there all day dude."

"Sorry I just can't believe you're okay."

"Yeah, the docs have been trying to figure how I was able to pull through."

"And also how he got so healthy in such a short amount of time," the doctor came in holding a clip board, "We ran every test on his body and we came up with nothing. He is as healthy as a ….horse."

Xander looked at the doctor as he said that. Was last night real? Had he really sold his soul to the stranger? Right now he didn't care as long as Jesse was alive, he didn't care.

_Two Weeks Later_

Xander sat in the same spot he was that night. Inside the old warehouse, right next to the initials of he and his friends had made. Only now he held a wooden stake in his hand, the same stake he used to kill his best friend.

After surviving an accident that should have killed him, Jesse was captured a vampire and turned.

Two weeks ago he didn't even know that they existed. It wasn't until Buffy the Vampire Slayer came to town and the ugly truth of what really happened at night was revealed. Monsters were real and they had captured, killed and turned his brother.

All he had given up was for nothing.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the voice that has haunted his dreams for two weeks became a reality.

Xander stood up and faced the stranger one more time. His fear was replaced with anger.

"You," he said pointing his hand at the man, "You were behind this. You're the reason why Jesse was picked over all those jocks, why he was turned.

"Why did you do this? I thought we had a deal?"

"I healed his injuries and spared him a slow agonizing death. That was our deal." the stranger told him with a malicious smile, "I gave him a quick and painless death and I let you kill the demon who had taken over his body. Besides I couldn't have him coming between us."

"You bastard!" Xander cried out as he swung the stake at the stranger only to have it pass through thin air, like he was never there.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" The stranger asked Xander, who was now standing behind him.

"No," Xander said the fear returning, "But I know someone who can."

"The slayer," The man said nonchalantly, "Believe me boy I'm more than anything the slayer has or will ever face. I could kill her as easily as snapping my fingers. But I'm not interested in her, only you." he told him as he placed a hand on Xander's chest.

Xander felt a burning within his very being. As if the inside of his body was set a blaze.

"One day I will call upon you and you will answer." he told him with his hand still on the teen's chest, "Till then I'll be watching you. Forget about friends. Forget about family. Forget about love. You're mine Alexander Harris."

The stranger patted his shoulder and Xander fell to his knees, the burning was gone and was alone again in the warehouse.

Now Xander knew who he had made the deal with for his soul. It was the Devil and now he owned Xander and no power in the world would save him. But deep down he still held on to one thing that he knew the Devil would never take from him. Hope.


	2. The Path

Title: His Curse is His Power

Author: banditobane

beta: idontlikegravy

Crossover: B:TVS, A:TS, Charmed, Ghost Rider, Marvel Movieverse, Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Xander/Cordelia, Angel/Buffy

Disclaimers: Charmed belongs to Contance M. Burge, Angel and Buffy belongs to Joss Wheldon, Sons of Anarchy belongs to Fox and Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel. I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update just a little forgotten paper at my betas end (You're forgiven gravy).

A/N: Xander's Uncle Rory is portrayed by Rutger Hauer, a little fun fact he also played Lothos the Big Bad in the original Buffy: The Vampire Slayer movie.

The Path

Sunnydale March 1997

Praying Mantis' Lair

The mantis looked down at her new victim, this one seemed promising and his seed would bring her a strong, beautiful new spawn.

She lowered her head near the teenager's horrified face. She just loved the smell of her victims; to her it was so intoxicating. As she whiffed in the horror of her mate/victim she caught another smell, brimstone.

This was interesting. The only way a person could smell like this was if he or she were touched by a fallen angel, a true demon. He would give her strong beautiful spawn indeed.

Just as she was about to begin she heard a crash from a window to the side. Entering through the frame were a young blonde teen, followed by mousy looking red head she recognized from class, followed by Mr. Giles, the tweed coat wearing librarian.

"Let them go!" Buffy shouted

This was an annoyance she'd have to deal with before she can make a nest of true demon spawn.

Sunnydale April 1997

Harris Residence

Xander felt lower then he had ever felt. Through out the time he had been possessed by the primal spirit of the hyena he had done things that he wished he could take back.

Eating a raw pig was just the least of the guilty acts he had done. He had hurt Willow's feeling and he had tried to rape Buffy those were the things that got him the most. He lied to his friends saying that he didn't remember a thing and they just left at that.

Xander looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and wondered what would happen if he had told them that he remembered everything. The taste of the pig's blood in his mouth, the pain in Willow's eyes as he said those hurtful things to her and warmth of Buffy's body as he tried to force himself on her.

He looked down at the sink and noticed that his hands were red, as if he had them in hot water for hours. Turning on the sink he put his hands under the cool running water hoping it would help. To his surprise steam started to raise from his hands as if the water was hitting hot metal instead of flesh. Looking at his hands in confusion he suddenly snapped out his daze from a knock on the bathroom door.

"Alex your Uncle Rory is on the phone," his mother's voice said, "Sweetie are you okay?"

Looking back at his hands and saw they were normal once again.

"Yeah mom," he said back, "I'm fine."

He remembered that he still had another secret that he never wanted his friend to know of. But he still had to tell someone about the hyena, maybe Giles could keep a secret.

Late April 1997

An Unknown Cemetery in Northern California

An old man wearing clothes that would have been perfect in a John Wayne movie stood on top of a hill leaning against a shovel as he observed a teenage girl sobbing over the tombstones of her deceased parents. It was days like this one that he did not enjoy his job as caretaker. He could still remember being in the same predicament that the girl was in, mourning the death of a loved one and feeling that the pain will never go away no matter how much time had past. He had been there and it made him what he is today.

The caretaker felt the connection of the Rider in her almost immediately. But she couldn't be the Rider, Mephistopheles only chose men to take on the curse of the Rider. She was most likely the new Rider's kin, which would make her a target to the enemies of the Rider. He would have to watch over this Paige Matthews until he found out more of the new Rider.

Caretaker turned and left the young teenage girl to grieve for the loss of her parents.

Sunnydale June 1997

The Lair of the Master

Angel watched with a worried look on his face as Xander began to administer CPR on Buffy. She had gone and fought the vampire who was simply known as the Master despite the warning from her Watcher Giles. He had tried convincing her not to go but she was too stubborn to listen and now here she was. Her life had been taken away from her by the cruel hands of fate.

Angel was too afraid to face the Master even at the threat of Buffy's life he still wouldn't go. It wasn't until Xander Harris showed up at his front door and stuck a cross in his face that he changed his mind. He could have sworn he saw a fire burning in the boy's eyes.

A feminine cough caught Angel's attention. Turning around he saw Xander helping her to regain her breath again. Xander did it, he saved Buffy.

"Angel," a weak voice called out for him,

Angel looked down at Buffy who was now breathing again. Xander had saved her life and had stopped the Prophecy from coming to fruition.

As Angel kneeled down next to Buffy he looked up to Xander again. It may have been a trick of the lights but he thought he had seen the fire burning once again in the teen's eyes.

Sunnydale September 1997

Abandoned Building

Xander was struggling to undo the straps that held Cordelia down to the gurney. Pulling on straps to no avail Xander refused to give up. He had promised himself after Jesse's death that he would protect Cordelia from the evils of Sunnydale, even though Xander and she continuously fought like cats and dogs.

Cordelia was being prepped for surgery, after being kidnapped from the high school football game by a modern day Frankenstein monster and a teenage mad scientist, just so her head can be the last part of the monster's bride.

Buffy was busy battling the monster while Willow, Giles and Ms. Calendars restrained the would-be scientist. Nobody noticed the gallon of gas which fell to the floor or the Bunsen burner that fell on top of the flammable liquid.

The entire floor erupted in flames, like the lake of fire. Xander began to pull at the straps more desperately but to no avail. The flames begun to circle both him and the gurney and the feeling of failure began to wash over him.

The fire rose towards him and was going to engulf his arm. But he noticed that the flames didn't burn him, instead it circled around him, not touching him or the gurney and he did not even feel the heat of the flames.

"Xander," Cordelia's panicked scream called him snapping him out of his daze, "Get me out of here."

An idea came to mind and he had to act fast before he lost his nerve. Rolling the mobile bed and aiming to door Xander pushed the gurney as hard as he could, jumping up and landing on top of Cordelia as she screamed hysterically. The fire parted like the Red Sea allowing both teens to get to safety.

Once the bed on wheels was clear of the fire Xander hopped off and with help from Giles they were able to free Cordelia from the gurney.

Moments later the fire department had been able to put out the fire. Xander was deep in thought of what had happened back in the fire. His mind begin to drift off to the day he had made the deal. He had known for a while now that all the things that had happened to him should have killed him a long time age. Was all that had happened to him so far side effects of the deal? Or was the devil keeping him alive for something else?

"Xander," Willow called him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Just thinking."

"About them," Willow said pointing at Angel and Buffy.

"Yeah," he lied, "Guess so."

He had known for awhile now that Buffy was a lost cause and had given up almost completely on being with her. She would always have eyes for a certain walking corpse and he would have live with that. He wished that he had someone as special as her.

Sunnydale October 1997

Harris Residence

Xander looked at the dog tags in his hands. His thumb rolling the indentation of the Name, rank and information of the soldier they had belonged to.

"Sgt. Rory Jonathan Harris," he read his uncle's name out loud.

Tonight he was going as his uncle for Halloween. Even though he hated getting roped into this by that troll Snyder, Xander felt some sense of pride going as a man who had fought for his country.

Slipping the dog tags around his neck Xander grabbed his toy rifle and left to pick up Willow and Buffy.

November 1997

The Mind of Alexander Harris

Xander sat up and looked around his surroundings and saw vast nothingness around him. Last thing he had remembered was seeing that guy from the Halloween store then a dead guy coming in trying to kill him, pushing Ms. Calendars out of the way of as it broke out of the cage door, and then nothing.

"Welcome," a dark voice boomed, "To your mind."

Xander turned around to see a disgusting looking demon with sickly yellow skin and black eyes. Its mouth formed a sadistic fanged smile.

"Uh," Xander said, "You got the wrong idea buddy. My mind is filled with more girl-on-girl action staring Buffy and Cordelia."

"Oh believe me boy this is your mind," The Demon said with a chuckle, "And soon it will be mine."

The Demon reached out to grab Xander with a twisted clawed hand only to stop when they heard the distant cry of a horse. Both turning around, they both saw a large fireball heading right towards them. The sound of thundering hooves reached their ears as the fireball came closer to them. A flaming skeleton in plate armor atop a flaming skeletal horse stood before them. The skeleton pointed out one of its bony digits at the demon.

"You," it said, "You thought you could escape me Eyghon?"

"Zarathos!" the mighty demon known as Eyghon the Sleepwalker said in surprise.

"Nobody escapes me, nobody escapes Vengeance," the skeleton said as it charged the demon.

Sunnydale High Library

Later that night Xander sat at the table with his friends, including Ms. Calendars, Angel, and surprisingly a worried looking Cordelia, after the events of Giles past finally catching up with him. Willow handed him a mug full of water which he took. They all sat in silence wondering how Xander was able to expel a powerful demon from his body.

"This is very peculiar," Giles said breaking the silence, "In all my years of studying the occult I never once heard of someone expelling a demon from themselves by willpower alone, especially one as powerful as Eyghon."

"I just got lucky," Xander replied nonchalantly,

"Xander," Buffy said to him, "Luck doesn't cover something like this."

"She's right," Willow said, "You probably have an angel watching over or you know, something like that."

"Yeah maybe," Xander said with a light chuckle and then stared down into the mug, "Maybe it's something else," he said quietly to himself.

For a second he thought he saw a skull in place of his reflection in water of the mug.

Sunnydale December 1997

Residence of Rory Harris

"Xander hand me that torque wrench over there will ya," the old gruff biker said to his nephew,

The young teen handed him the wrench. The old man was giving his first chopper he had ever built her monthly check up. The old bike was a beauty having 900 v-twin motor, chrome plated chaise and custom made fuel intake. The chopper had a blue flamed gas tank that one of Rory's old friend painted for him. The bike was something out of 'Easy Rider' and was named Gracie, after Rory's late wife.

Xander's Uncle Rory was around his late forties a few years older then his dad. He had sandy blond hair which was slowly turning grey and ice cold blue eyes that still showed the warmth of the type of man he was. Both Rory and Xander's dad were from a small town up north called Charming. He had served in Nam when was eighteen years old. After serving his country he went back to his hometown with a few of his war buddies. They started a biker club which they dubbed The Son of Anarchy.

Xander's dad Tony left Charming to escape his brother's shadow, but found the bottle instead. And he and his mom took the brunt force of the damage thanks to his drinking. This was why Rory moved to Sunnydale after retiring early from the Sons.

Rory always looked at Xander as a son even though he held a secret he swore he would take to his grave. But he knew Xander was a smart kid and would figure it out soon enough.

"So," Rory said breaking the long delayed silence, "You still trying to get together with that Fluffy girl."

"It's Buffy and no. We just decided to stay friends."

"She chose an older guy."

"Got it in one," Xander said with a smile,

"Ah, it's her lose," he said as he worked on Gracie some more, "What about Willow, you two always seemed so close?"

"Well," the teen said as held a part so his uncle could fasten it, "She always been my best bud and well it would feel weird if we just started dating out of the blue. Besides I see more as sister then a friend."

"That's understandable," the old biker said, "That just leaves the rich girl."

"Cordelia!" Xander said almost stripping the bolt he tightening, "Uncle Rory are you getting Alzheimer's or something? Because she and I can't stand each other."

"So what," Rory said shrugging his shoulders, "Neither did your Aunt Gracie and I, used fight like cats and dogs when we first met."

"Doesn't mean nothing," Xander said, "Besides I don't think I'm her type."

"You'd be surprised Xander," his uncle said with a smile, "You'd be surprised."

Rory got up and went to work bench at the wall of his garage to get the new spark plugs for Gracie.

"So when do you think you'll let me take Gracie for a spin?" Xander changing the subject,

"About the time you have a date with Cordelia," Rory answered him wiping his hands on a rag.

Xander rolled his eyes. His uncle could very childish at times.

Sunnydale January 1998

Rory Harris Residence

"Hey," Rory greeted his nephew as he walked into his garage, "Guess I was right. Your mom called earlier and told me about the news about you and Cordelia."

Rory was poring a cleaning solution on a clean rag so could polish Gracie.

"Yeah, yeah," Xander said looking up at the grinning face of his uncle, "What do you want a medal or something?"

"Like I said it was only a matter of time," the boy's uncle said as began to polish the chopper.

Xander was annoyed beyond belief with his uncle. But right now he had just come to ask him something. Tonight he and Cordy were going out and he wanted to pick her up on the thing she wouldn't expect in million years to he could touch, his uncle's beloved chopper.

"Hey Uncle Rory," Xander said causing his uncle to look at him, "You remember when you said that if I got a date with Cordy, you'd let me take Gracie for spin?"

"Yeah, so what? You want to take Gracie to pick up the rich girl?"

"Yeah, kind of what I had in mind."

"Sure why not," Rory walked up to Xander fishing his keys out his pocket, he was about to drop them in his hand but at the last second he snatched them up, "When you're eighteen."

Sunnydale March 1998

Sunnydale General Hospital

Angelus stepped of the elevator with a dozen white roses in his hand, whistling Chopin's 'Nocturne' as he swaggered confidently towards the room of the bed ridden slayer, Buffy Summers. His mind drifted on the things he was going to do her, when he finally turned her she would be his greatest creation, better then Dru or any other of his childe. The two and half century old vampire would accomplish what many other vampires tried and failed to do, turn a Slayer into a vampire.

The quarter Scourge of Europe was almost to her room when of the biggest annoyances stepped right in front of him.

"Visiting hours are over," Xander said as he came and stood before the master vampire.

Angelus sneered at the young teen, who never knows when to call it quits.

"Well," The former white hat said with a sick grin on his face, "I'm pretty much family."

"Yeah," the normal Scooby staring at him straight into his eyes, "Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, guess you can't."

"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one second that you could stop me?" Angelus threatened the Sunnydale native.

"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops … or the orderlies. But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" Xander told him with no hint of fear in his voice.

Angelus once again sneered at the teen, "Buffy's White Knight. You still love her. It must eat you up knowing that I got there first."

As soon as the words left his lips, Angelus saw Xander's pupils glow like red-hot coals. He blinked and saw they were their normal chocolate brown once again.

"You're going to die," Xander said in an unwavering voice, "And I'm going to be there."

Angelus slapped the flowers against Xander's chest. "Tell her I stopped by." He said trying to hold his gaze to the boy, but looking into his eyes he thought for a second he saw a skull in the reflection. Turning on his heels he left shortly after contemplating what was the deal with this human.


	3. The Awakening

Title: His Curse is His Power

Author: banditobane

beta: idontlikegravy

Crossover: B:TVS, A:TS, Charmed, Ghost Rider, Marvel Movieverse, Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Xander/Cordelia, Angel/Buffy

Disclaimers: Charmed belongs to Contance M. Burge, Angel and Buffy belongs to Joss Wheldon, Sons of Anarchy belongs to Fox and Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel. I own nothing.

A/N: First off I liked to say I am so so so so so so so SO SORRY for making you wait this long for an update. first there was finals and I broke my arm causing to write with one arm for almost three months and my beta went on vacation the day I sent my draft and waited three weeks to get it because she forgot about it. (gravy I don't blame you just my luck) I just hope you guys like this up.

A/N: The idea of the connection between Xander and Paige came from the story 'Birthright' by MracD.

The Awakening

Late September 1998

Halliwell Manor San Francisco

Tuning the knob in a futile effort to open the door to the attic, Phoebe Halliwell gave up and started to walk downstairs to join her sisters. The moment she turned her back the telltale sound of a turning knob caught her attention. Curiosity getting the better of her, the young woman carefully walked into the attic.

Walking around Phoebe shined her flash light on long forgotten knick knacks. All of a sudden a glow caught the corner of her eye. A chest sitting by the window shone an unearthly glow. Phoebe was drawn towards the chest and she opened it before pulling out a dusty, old tome.

Blowing off the dust she looked at the strange symbol printed on the front cover. Opening the book she read out loud the first page.

"The Book of Shadows," The thunder outside roared as she began to recite the first page, "Hear now the word of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us sisters three! Give us the power. We want the power."

Twenty miles outside of San Francisco the rain that had poured endlessly had stopped, only to start a second later. Only this time streams of fire began to fall from the sky. Out of the distance a pale man dressed all in black walked out the distant nothingness. The fire that fell from the sky didn't even touch the man as walked across the landscape. Feeling his first taste of his freedom his handsome face morphed in to that of a demonic entity and roared an inhuman howl to the full moon above.

The Underworld

In a pocket dimension between the world and hell is a dimension known to low level demons as the underworld. But for some true demons, those who were exiled from heaven by Michel, it was a sanctuary from the one who rebelled.

Bustis and Zeil, a pair of bounty hunters, were waiting for an audience with the ruler of the Underworld, a demonic entity known only as the Source of All Evil. Rumors began to fly that the Charmed Ones had been activated and they knew whichever demon took them out first would earn both respect and power from the Source, but the Source's permission was required to go after the new witches.

Just as they were about to enter the chamber that the Source used as a throne room, a pale man in black walked right past, as if their very existence was as meaningless and as annoying as that of fly.

"Hey asshole," Zeil called out, the pale man turned and faced the two demonic bounty hunters, "Only demons get to see the head man first."

"Demons?" the stranger said in a chilling voice, "Are they angels that had been exiled from heaven by the Archangel Michel, or are you referring to the worthless abominations who believe themselves to be demons."

"Who cares," Bustis, the larger of the two said, "Its demons only you got a problem with that?" the bounty hunter said poking the pale man's chest to emphasize his point.

"As matter of fact," the stranger said poking his two fingers through the demons chest, "I do."

Bustis began to feel his blood begin to rise in temperature, his skin began to turn ashen black and his body began to shrivel up. Zeil's eyes widened like saucers as he saw his partners shriveled up body hit the ground and turn to dust.

"You're dead," Zeil shouted,

A fireball formed in his hand and he threw it at the pale man. The ball of supernatural fire exploded in the man's chest. Zeil expected the man to die screaming in agony as the fireball burned him from existence, but to his surprise Zeil saw the man standing there with out so much as a scratch on him. The stranger brushed away the front of his jacket where the ball of flames impacted.

"Really," the man growled in disappointment, "Is that all you've got?"

The man grabbed Zeil around his throat lifting off his feet. With in seconds Zeil suffered the same fate as his partner. The stranger dropped the lifeless body of the demonic bounty hunter to the floor. Stepping over the pile of black ashes that were once Bustis and Zeil the pale man walked into the throne room of the Source.

The Source sat on his throne listening to the trio of demons known as the Triad Asmodeus, Baliel and Candor.

"We must strike now," Baliel said, "The longer we wait the stronger the Charmed Ones will become. They may even become stronger then you my lord."

"He's right. Even though they may not seem as powerful as any other witch now, their powers will grow in time," this came from Asmodeus, "If we wait then nothing will be able to stop them."

The Source sat quietly contemplating the action that the demonic trio had suggested. The face of the Source was unseen due to the shadow of the hooded robes he wore. Although they could not see his face the Triad could tell by his body language that he was contemplating the proposal of the three demons.

"You can strike now or you can wait and use their powers to bring forth a power unimaginable." A dark voice said from the entrance,

The Triad turned and saw a pale man dressed from neck toe in black, his eyes were cold as the dead of winter and he emanated an aura so evil that it could only be matched by the Source itself.

"Who are you? And why have you interrupted this meeting?" demanded Candor,

The Source held up his hand to silence the demon. For a long time an eerie silence hung over the room as the source and the unknown stranger stared at each other.

"It is good to see you've gotten out," the Source said after a long moment, "Brother."

A look of shock crossed the Triad's faces. They didn't know that their master had a brother. They had always believed that the Source was an almighty being created by whatever power as the incarnation evil. In one way they were right.

"So tell me, my dear brother how did you escape the Ninth Circle?"

"The activations of the decedents of Melinda Warren have weakened the barrier that held my prison. And as usual father was too preoccupied to learn of my absences."

"My lord how do you know this being?" Asmodeus asked.

"I know him, because he is my brother," he said to the confused Triads, "I see that you are still confused, let me elaborate. My brother and I were once part of the same being. Along with our other sibling we made the first demon ever created by the Fallen One. The Black Heart," the Source pointed at the pale stranger, "The Vile Mind," he pointed at himself, "and our sister made the Corrupt Soul. We served our father willing, growing more and more powerful. But then father became paranoid, he believed that we wanted to take over his domain. So out of fear he had us split into three separate beings and banished use into our own prison where he believed we could do the less damage. But with your unscheduled visit, I take it that you are here for a reason my dear brother."

"As a matter of fact I am," Blackheart said with an evil smile on his face, "During my time in the Ninth Circle I learned of a ritual that could release someone who was the reason why father was exiled from heaven. His first evil thought which manifested to the Genesis of all evil, Dormammu."

"That's impossible," Asmodeus yelled out, "Dormammu is sealed six thousand dimensions below this one. The only way to get there is through the Sanctum Sanctorum, and it is guarded night and day by the Sorcerer Supreme. Not even an army of demons can hope to defeat him."

Blackheart turned to the trio of demons with a disturbing smile on his face.

"Unlike you I learned of a way to release him without going anywhere near the Sanctum Sanctorum, which is why we need the Charmed Ones."

"What do you mean brother?" the Source asked now intrigued,

"When our father imprisoned Dormammu he had made six Great Seals, three of Great Good and three of Great Evil. And only Agents of Good can destroy the Seals of Evil, and since we are Agents of Evil we can only destroy the Seals of Great Good. We need Agents of Good to destroy the Seals of Evil.

"For that we need the Charmed Ones all four of them."

"What do mean four?" Candor asked "The Prophecy only told of the Sisters Three, how can you knew there are four of them?"

"Oh I have my ways," he said, "I have learned that their mother Patricia Halliwell had an affair with her Whitelighter and through that affair she bore two twin children, a girl and a boy. Of course their union was forbidden by the Elder Whitelighters so they kept their birth a secret and put the children up for adoption. Over the years I had someone keep an eye on the girl."

"Why not the boy?" Asmodeus asked.

"No male decedents of Melinda Warren ever showed signs of having any powers, only the females. So the boy was worthless. The girl however shows great promise, when she was only sixteen she used Whitelighter orbing ability to escape a car accident."

"But how did you learn all this while trapped in the Ninth Circle?" Asmodeus asked.

As he did the room suddenly went pitch black and four men suddenly appeared as the lights came on again. The first had a shaved head and he wore dirty cloths with a brown alligator coat. The second had long wet hair and wore dark grey cloths with a blue velvet coat. He was drenched from head to toe, as if he walked out of a lake fully clothed. The third was had thick dreadlocks, a goatee, eerie blue eyes and teeth filed down to fangs. He wore black clothing with a black fur lined coat. The final one had a long pony tail and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a black shirt with brown slacks and a blood red leather coat.

"Wallow, Gressil, Abigor and Astaroth, the Hidden."

As the names left Blackheart's lips the color left the faces of the Triad. They had known and feared The Hidden. Fallen Angels banished from Heaven by the archangel Michael after defeat of Lucifer. Escaping from hell the four demons hid themselves from the devil among the elements from the devil until The End of Days.

"While I was down in the pit these four were my eyes and ears in the mortal world. They learned of the Power of Three, their missing sibling and the Six Seals."

"So what do you propose?" The Source asked.

"We test them," Blackheart said as he paced in front of his brother's throne, "We make them stronger and when they are stronger we send them to the Seals and release Dormammu. Then we take this world."

Late January 1999

Sunnydale Outskirts

_This just isn't my day, hell it isn't my year._ Xander thought, _First me and Willow have that fluke and then we were caught by Cordelia and Oz and not only did she break up with me she almost got killed because of what I did. Then the guys don't want me on the team anymore and instead of telling me to my face they lied to me. Then they wouldn't even listen to me about Jack O'Toole. And after saving Faith she takes that as an invitation to take my virginity and then she kicks me out in my boxers._

The old Junker putted down the road outside of the town limits towards the only person he knew would believe him, his Uncle Rory. Of course, that meant he had to tell him that vampires, werewolves and everything else that goes bump in the night was real.

All of sudden the Old Harris Luck struck again. Steam began to rise from under the hood of the Junker.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Xander yelled in frustration as he pulled the beat up P.O.S to the side of the road.

Popping the hood Xander went to see if he could get the damn piece of junk working again. Just looking at it told it was no use, the radiator was cracked, the fan belt had snapped and whatever that gum was holding together wasn't anymore. The junk backfired twice then finally died.

"Damn it!" Xander yelled out slamming the hood shut,

_Guess I can just walk the rest of the way, _he thought, _With my luck I'll end up getting mauled by a werewolf._

After a short walk Xander finally got to his uncle's house. When he got there he went straight to garage knowing that Rory he was probably in the garage.

"Uncle Rory you home?"

Xander came into the garage only to find it empty. The walls which had hung pictures of friends and family were bare, the shelves which kept his tools and spare parts for Gracie were still there, only neatly organized and in the center of the garage was the prized chopper, his uncle's old foot locker and an envelope that had 'Xander' written on it.

Tearing open the envelope Xander began to read the note inside:

_Xander,_

_If you're reading this then I'm most likely half way to Charming. My friend Clay called me out of the blue and told me I needed to come back home, I can't tell you why, I'm sorry._

_There are some things I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance to tell you in person. Please know your mother and I always wanted what was best for you, and I'm so sorry to tell you this in a note. Xander you were adopted _

_Your mom lost the ability to have children after Tony beat her worse than usual. He was put in county for two years because of it. But your mom still wanted a child, so her and I went and found you in a church orphanage near San Francisco. Your birth certificate said you were a twin and you were born to a Patricia Halliwell, no father though. Your twin sister had already been taken in when we got there, all I know is that her name is Paige._

_Jessica fell in love with you the first moment she saw you and she knew she just had to have as her son. But she knew Tony would never want you so I did what any good man would do, I signed the papers as your father. I moved to Sunnydale to take care of you and your mom, cause I knew Tony and when he got out he would try to take you back. I love Tony but he has too many inner demons to be happy._

_That's all I wanted to tell you, don't think it makes me think any less of you. You're still my nephew no matter where you came from and you're Jessica's son no matter who gave birth to you and we both love you as if you are our own._

_Two more things I want you to know. Gracie and everything in my footlocker is yours, I was going to save it as a graduation present but fate played a hand in this. And my house is under your care. If you need a place to stay or any of your friends are down on their luck they can stay. And if your dad goes off the handle bring your mom and yourself here as soon as possible and call me. Just don't mess up the place while I'm gone._

_Take care,_

_Love Always Uncle Rory_

Xander could hardly believe it. He re-read the letter three more times hoping this was all a dream. But it was all true; Uncle Rory was never the kind of man who would make up a lie like this. He was adopted, Uncle Rory was gone and Gracie was his.

The words the devil told him all those years ago began to ring into his head, _'Forget about friends, forget about family, forget about love. You're mine Alexander Harris' _Last year he wouldn't have believed a word that sharp dressed devil said. But today every word rang true, the girl he had come to love hates him, his family wasn't really his family and his friends believed he was worthless and wanted nothing to do with him. He was all alone; he had no one to turn to.

He didn't want to think about it now right he had to get to the school and fast. Good thing Uncle Rory left Gracie. But he wouldn't be able to do anything against zombies barehanded. He would need weapons and he was going to need clothes that offered both camouflage and protection.

_Maybe there's something useful in Uncle Rory's footlocker._ He thought, _At least maybe a knife, but with the luck I've been having today it'd probably be a butter knife._

Xander carried the old footlocker to work bench and opened it up. Inside was a set of his uncle's fatigues, some old newspaper clippings, some patches from his unit, two medal cases containing a Purple Heart and a Silver Star and a few photos of Rory and his friends. Digging further he found Rory's old biker gear, a pair of biker boots that looked about his size, a leather jacket with metal studs on the shoulders, leather gauntlets with wrist and knuckles covered in metal studs, black t-shirts, black leather pants, not the vinyl like the ones Angel wears, but hard leather, and finally were his uncle's old colors. A leather vest which had four patches sewn on the chest of the vest, one side said 'Men of Mayhem', another had Rory's name, and one side said his rank in the gang, 'Sergeant In Arms' and the last patch had the name of the gang, 'Sons of Anarchy'. On the back was the symbol of the gang, a grim reaper holding a M-16 Assault Rifle that had a scythe blade sticking out of the barrel in it's right hand and a crystal ball in it's left hand with a the anarchy A painted on it. The top and bottom of the logo had the name of the gang in big bold red letters. At the very bottom of the footlocker was a lever action Winchester M-1887, a Colt 1911 and a few boxes of ammo.

Xander decided to wear Rory's biker gear, it was more durable the clothes he had on and their dark will help him blend in the night. He loaded the Winchester and the Colt hoping that Romero got it right by shooting a zombie in the head is the only way to kill them. He took off the cloths he was wearing and put on the leather pants, black t-shirt; he buckled the biker boots and slipped on the leather jacket and gauntlets. He thought about putting his uncle's colors on but decided thought against it.

Xander finishing loading the guns when the distinct sound of a V-10 motorcycle reached his ears. Turning he saw that Gracie was gone and outside the all too familiar sound of the choppers engine could be heard.

_"Xander."_ a mocking whisper filled his ears, like a bully mockingly calling a victim to come out of his hiding spot.

The young Harris boy grabbed the guns and walked out following sound of the engine. The voice called out his name again in the same mocking manner. Walking into the deserted street he found the prized chopper in the middle of the street engine running. He approached the bike slowly not knowing what to expect especially on the Hellmouth. The powerful V-10 revved up as he approached, like puppy barking excitedly as master approached. He heard a dark chuckle turning towards the sound Xander saw the face that had haunted him for the last two years.

"You," he said pointing at the devil.

"Hello Alexander," he said with a smirk on his lips,

"Stay away from me,"

"It's a little late for that," the devil said walking up to the teen, then turning to admire the chopper, "Nice bike."

"Why are you here?" Xander asked taking a few steps back,

"Oh, I've always been here Alexander," the devil replied, "All along. The Master, Halloween, the Judge, Angelus."

"It was you keeping me alive."

"No, no, no Alexander," The devil shook his head, "It's all you. You're the best and I'm your greatest fan. Your friends, your allies, your lover always looking for moral support from their Xander-shaped-friend, always calling your name, 'Xander, Xander, Xander.'" the devil came in close as his voice and face changed into that of creature of pure darkness. "It makes me so proud.

"It's like watching an investment that keeps growing and growing and growing until the day you finally cash it in," the devil said, "That day is today Alexander. I'm going to give you some missions to complete and you'll do as you're told."

"Do it yourself," Xander said as he wedged the shotgun on the tailpipes and got on Gracie.

"Doesn't work like that" the devil said as Xander felt his hand and feet fuse to the bike, "you're under contract, remember? If you succeed, I'll return your soul."

"I'm not doing it," Xander said through clinched teeth,

"You don't have any choice." The devil said as he tapped his cane on the ground,

The back tire burned into the asphalt and the bike took off like a bat out of hell. The tires spun into the road causing a flaming friction which ignited the rubber of the tires, turning into flaming circles of death. Xander couldn't control it, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't even get off, all he could do was hold on for dear life.

Harmony Kendall was with her latest boyfriend at Make Out Point kissing passionately. Her boyfriend was cute, in the football team and rich, but she was going to have to break up, he starting to get too clingy.

"Did you hear that?" her date asked,

In the distance the loud rumbling of a powerful engine could be heard.

"Sounds like it's coming closer."

An unknown object just raced passed parked cars blowing out the window to all the automobiles in the area leaving a trail of fire behind it.

"What the hell was that?" Harmony yelled out,

The only answer she got was a squeak her only answer. Turning to the male occupant of the vehicle seeing all the color from his face had drained and not only that he had wet himself. Well at least she found a better reason for dumping him.

A lone highway motorcycle officer parked behind the Welcome sign to Sunnydale California. Smart enough to stay out of the small town he felt sorry for anyone fool enough to enter the glorified cemetery. A distant noise of a motorcycle engine could be heard a ways away. Sighing the trooper pulled out his radar gun to clock the poor fool who was entering the town. As the cycle came within sight he began check the speed. At first it came in at 54 MPH but than the number began to increase rapidly, 100mph, 200mph, 300mph. The bike speed by sending at force that sent the trooper flying off his bike and igniting the town sign. The officer can only stare at the speeding object as it made its way to Sunnydale. Looking at the radar gun which was still in his hand he shocked when the digits flashed 666 MPH.

The Queen of Sunnydale Cordelia Chase was walking home from a date that went south after the first two hours. This had been the eighth date in two weeks were her chest was the only thing that her date was the only thing they would pay attention to.

Parker Abrams, her date tonight, was only interested into turning her into another conquest to brag to his college friends to.

She missed her time with Xander. He was the only one who ever saw who she really was. The big dork understood her and made her feel important then any of her so called friends or her parents.

No, No, No. Why was she thinking of that useless Zeppo now? He cheated on her with that red headed skank. He was the reason she nearly got killed on that rebar. He was the reason she nearly lost her respect to the Cordettes. And he was the reason she was in that damn alternate world with that damn Motorcycle riding nightmare that almost killed her.

_Oh god,_ she thought as she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, _now I'm starting to hear things too._

Revving of the engine came closer and closer. The cycle in question speed right past igniting the nearby trees, melting the parking meters, and tossing the parked cars do the force of an F-5 twister. Cordelia barely made into a nearby ally as devilish cycle passed leaving only a flaming trail behind.

"Oh god," she said as she came out of the alley looking off into the direction the bike had gone, "He's here in this world too."

Gracie drove Xander to Sunnydale High leaving a trail of destruction in its path.

The bike entered the school through garage which was used for the auto mechanics class. Gracie turned hard to the right knocking Xander off the bike sending him skidding across the floor.

A burning pain coursed its way through Xander's entire body, his blood felt like molten lava coursing through veins, and smoke began to rise from his eye. Agonizingly getting to his feet, Xander tore the gauntlets of his hands. Each of his steps left a flaming boot-print on the ground. His fingers curled into claws raking his head in a futile attempt to stop the pain. A scream tore through his throat. Xander saw that the flesh was starting to melt off his bones. His screams turned into a maniacal laugh which echoed through the garage. The transformation continued until all that stood where Xander was a flaming skeleton. Alexander Harris was gone and in his place was the Ghost Rider unleashing an inhuman roar.


	4. The Rider

The Rider

Ghost Rider took in his surroundings. The entire area was thick with evil and the guilty were close by. The Rider cracked his fingers and rotated his head hearing his neck crack.

It was time to go to work.

Jake O'Toole smiled as his friend Parker put the finishing touches on and armed the bomb. This school was only going to the beginning of what he had planned for this one horse town.

"This is going to be the biggest bang this school has ever seen," he said as he used 'Katie' to clean his nails.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Dickie asked them.

"Dickie, nobody's here," Big Bob said, "it's all just in your head."

"I swear I just heard something."

"Will you shut up," Jack shouted at the scared zombie, "there is no one here, not even the janitor."

"Not the janitor, only Vengeance," a dark demonic voice said from the darkness.

Out from the shadows a demon wearing spiked biker leather from neck to toe. The jacket had three large spikes sticking out from each shoulder, his hands were encased with spiked leather gauntlets that went up to forearms, and in his right hand was a sawed-off shot gun. But it's most frightening feature was the menacing looking where his face should have been which was surrounded by fire.

"Party's over assholes," the flaming skull said, "Its time go back where you came from."

"Burning skull…nice effects," Big Bob said walking up to the demonic biker, "But you know you're wasting your time, right? We're zombies asshole. Nothing can hurt us or kill us. So why don't you just…ugh."

The large zombie was cut off when a large leather encased hand closed around his throat and lifted him clear off the ground. The biker then stuck the shotgun in his face.

"Care to test that theory?"

The shotgun spewed out a burst of hellfire blowing off the head of Big Bob. As soon as the large zombie's body hit the ground it was engulfed by hellfire leaving only a scorch mark of the headless corpse. The skeletal biker then looked at and stalked toward the other three undead teens.

"Hey listen pal," Jack said, "there is a bomb here. Think about it. We're the only ones who can disarm it. Let us go and we'll do it. Don't and this place goes straight to hell."

The demon stopped and turned his head towards the ticking homemade bomb. He turned and went towards the bomb. Grabbing the circuitry he tore it from the explosives rendering it as completely useless as paperweight.

"You were saying," the skeleton said dropping the electronic equipment to the floor.

Staring with wide eyed horror the zombies turned and bolted towards the exit. The skeleton aimed his shotgun at them and fired, hitting Dickie in the back engulfing him in hellfire. Not stopping to see the fate of their friend Jack and Parker hurried up the stairs, the demon started to follow until his foot hit a chain that was left on the floor. If the demon had lips an evil smile would appear for what he was thinking.

Jack and Parker bolted up the stairs trying to escape the flaming demon behind them. Parker was just two steps away from the door when a chain snapped out like a snake, wrapping itself around his ankle causing him to fall on his face. Jack turned in time to see his friend being dragged back into the basement.

Fear was now gripped his entire being after seeing this monster destroy his gang with simple ease. Not wanting to join his companions Jack spun his heels and bolted down the hallway searching for any kind of refuge from the burning juggernaut behind him.

In the library Buffy, Willow, Angel, Faith and Giles were battling the demons known as the Sisterhood of Jhe, a cult of demonic women warriors who were opening the Hellmouth for their monstrous god which was starting to tear through portal.

Buffy and Angel were fighting back to back as the female demons pushed hard. Faith swung her ax with surgical precision hitting any demon unlucky enough to get in her way. Willow was busy protecting an injured Giles, blasting minor spells at any demon that got close.

The Sunnydale defenders were beginning to lose steam for every demon they killed two more would take its place. Buffy was starting to wonder if they would live past this night.

At least Xander is safe, she thought as she drove her sword into another demon's chest.

The battle was suddenly interrupted by a large bang. All combatants stopped turned to see Jack O'Toole came running in wide eyed and scared. He didn't give the Sisterhood demons a second look as ran towards far end of the library.

"Jack?" Buffy shouted out as both sides stopped fighting, "what are you doing here?"

"Summers," Jack shouted in hysteria and relief, "you've got to help me. It's after me."

An inhuman roar stopped the fighters on both sides from continuing their battle. As the doors banged open once again revealing a demon unlike any Buffy had ever seen. It was composed of a skull which was completely engulfed in flame, it wore the clothes an outlaw biker would wear, wrapped twice around him from his right shoulder to his left hip was a steel chain and over his left shoulder was a sawed-off shotgun. The demon stood and rested its empty sockets on Jack. Raising it hand it pointed its finger at Jack.

"You," it said in a voice as terrifying as its appearance, "guilty."

Both Angel and Giles looked shocked at the new arrival.

"The Ghost Rider?" Angel whispered, "here in Sunnydale?"

The fiery demon began stomping towards the zombie, who backed up into a bookshelf with a look of pure terror on his face. A Sister of Jhe jumped at the Rider either out of courage, fear or stupidity no one knew. Because the Rider caught her by her throat, holding her off the ground she struggled like a fish on a hook. And with a twist of his wrist a loud snap was heard and the female went limp. The Rider tossed her lifeless form aside and continued toward the teenage corpse.

Jack held up Katie in an effort to hold off the Demon, but he smacked the blade aside as if it were an annoyance. The Rider grabbed the corpse by lapels of his jacket, lifted him up off his feet and slammed him into the bookshelf.

"Look into my eyes," it ordered Jack, which he did mostly out of fear, "your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

Jack began to scream as if he was being tortured as his eyes glowed a fiery red, and just as fast as it had begun it was over. The Rider dropped the zombie, whose eyes were now an ashen black. The library was now in an uneasy silence.

"What the hell?" Faith breathed,

A feral growling caught everyone's attention as a werewolf jumped from behind the bookshelf and attacked the leather clad skeleton. The Rider grabbed wolf and used its momentum to slam it on to a nearby table. The wolf whimpered in pain as the demon struck it across its snout with his hard soled boot knocking it out.

"Easy Fido," the Rider said,

"Oz!" Willow cried as she tried to get to the wolf's side only to be stopped by Giles.

"Nobody interfere," the Watcher told them, "The Ghost Rider is extremely dangerous. Keep your distance and no one make eye contact with him what so ever."

As soon as the shock wore off due to the presences of the Rider a new sound caught all their attention. The inhuman roar of the multi-headed demon caused all to turn as one just as it sprang from the Hellmouth. One of the Sisters cheered in triumph.

"My god," Giles said in awe, "Its bigger then I remembered."

As the defenders of Sunnydale backed away, the mysterious Rider strode forward confronting the living nightmare.

"Hey," he yelled, "get back down that pit or else."

All the demon's heads roared at the leather clad skeleton. The Rider just grabbed his chain, which ignited with hellfire and snapped the chain like a whip.

"Your choice," he said,

He then unleashed a flurry of strikes with the chain. Like a lion tamer the Rider struck each head that tried to attack it. Each strike from the hellfire weapon caused the demon to cry in pain. After numerous strikes the demon finally began its retreat back into the Hellmouth. The rider grabbed one of the heads as it tried escape and forced it to look at him.

"You're a guard dog," he told it, "stay a guard dog." After he said this he slammed the demon's head in the ground and kicked it into the pit.

The group of demons and demon hunters watched in awe as they saw a demon, which the Sisterhood worshipped as a god, was easily dispatched by another demon. The stunned silence continued for a short while until one of the Sisters tried to escape. The skeletal demon shot out his arm towards the door causing a large wall of hellfire to block her path.

"No," it growled, "you will not escape. You will pay for your crimes. You will pay for the innocent blood you have spilled. Vengeance will be served tonight."

Two of the She Demons charged at the rider only to get incinerated by two hellfire shots from his shotgun. Grabbing his chain the rider swung at the mass of demons turning them into ash, spinning the chain around his fist he used these improvised steel knuckles to knock one of the Sisters into the ceiling with a straight uppercut. Igniting the chain wrapped fist, the demon thrust his fist forward. The links shoot out like a buckshot, leaving smoking holes in the members of the Sisterhood of Jhe. The last Sister tried to jump him from behind, but was caught by the throat. He lifted her above his head and broke her back over his knee.

It had ended as fast as it had started. All of the demons were now lying dead at the feet the Rider. Walking over to Jack the Ghost Rider grabbed him and dragged him to the open portal to hell. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck the Rider dangled Jack over the portal to oblivion. When Buffy saw this she ran towards the demon to try and stop him.

"Stop," she yelled, "I'm not going to let you take a human life. I don't care how powerful you are."

The Rider lifted up Jack's shirt and revealed numerous gunshot wounds on his torso.

"He's been dead for days. I'm just putting this piece of trash back where he belongs," he told her, "and just because they're human doesn't mean they're not evil." And with that he dropped him into the pit.

"Close the gate," he yelled,

"Oh right," Willow said and began to recite the spell to close Hellmouth.

As soon as the portal was closed the Rider turned his head and whistled like a master calling his dog. Seconds later a motorcycle crashed through the window and skidded to a stop in front of the Rider. The bike's tires were aflame, it's gas tank looked hollow by the intricate flames but had flames burning within the tank itself and head light was replaced by a rust colored human skull who's eyes were filled with flames as well. This chopper was nothing like Gracie was before it had become as demonic as its new master. Mounting the demonic hog and turning to look at the shocked looks of the Sunnydale defenders The Rider let out a cackle that chilled them each to their very bones. He peeled out leaving only a trail of fire behind and an eerie silence.

"What was that?" Buffy asked breaking the silence,

"A demon in a kickass jacket riding a badass bike," Faith said.

"Giles," Buffy called her watcher, "what was that thing?"

"A very powerful demon," the Englishman replied, "come back tomorrow, I promise I will explain everything to you then. Now it has been a long evening and I believe we could all use some rest."

"But," Buffy began to protest,

"Buffy," Giles said firmly, "tomorrow, like I said. Tonight we are all too weary and injured for an explanation."

Northern California

The Next Day

The cemetery basked in the morning sun while peaceful birds chirped happy songs added to the scenery. At a colorful flowerbed where the butterflies fluttered and the bees buzzed worked the Caretaker of the graveyard, giving care to the only living things in the place where death reigns.

While the old man worked a young woman walked up behind him. The woman was in her late teens, she had long auburn hair which went beautifully with her pale complexion and lovely features, she wore a white crop top and pale blue jeans.

"Nice to know I can still get a lovely lady to come my way," the grizzled man said already knowing who was behind him without turning around, "so to what do I have the pleasure of this visit Paige."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Slade," Paige said, "I've come to tell you that I was going out of town for a few days."

"Where ya heading?" Slade asked as he got up and wiped his hands with a bandanna,

"San Francisco," she told him,

The Caretaker picked up his shovel motioned for the young girl to walk with him.

"It was a surprise at first to learn that the people who raised me weren't my real parents," she told him as they walked through the graveyard, "but I did what you told me and not let it ruin my life. That's when I decided to do some research. When my mom died a few years ago, I learned that I have three sisters that live there."

"Well, good to know you've still got some family out there," Slade said with a hint of sadness in voice,

Paige felt like kicking herself right there. She remembered the story Slade had told her about what had happened to his family.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ….."

"Ah, it's alright darlin'," Slade told her with a smile, "so San Francisco."

The Caretaker was slightly disappointed though. He was sure she had a brother, because he had felt the Rider's powers within her. But, it was most likely some form of magic he felt within her. But what she told him next was what he had been wanting her to say for a long time.

"Yeah, turns out they all live there, except one."

"Except one?"

"Turns out I have a twin brother too."

Sunnydale, CA

The Same Day

The library was still in shambles from last night's battle with the Sisterhood of Jhe and the Rider. The guardians of the Hellmouth were no less worse for wear, all were sporting new injuries from last night. But nothing could match what they had experienced when they saw the flaming demon massacre a group of demons of which even only one proved to be stronger than a slayer.

"Okay Giles," Buffy said taking charge, "what was that thing we saw last night."

"Yeah," Faith said, "that guy all but killed that big ass demon from last night."

"He is known as the Ghost Rider," Giles said from the book cage, "he is also known as the Spirit of Vengeance."

Giles came out of the book cage with a large book and laid it on the table in which the group was sitting, "Umm shouldn't Xander be here?" he asked, noticing that the Harris boy was not among them.

"I'll fill him in later," Buffy reassured him, "Now spill, what is the Ghost Rider? Because he was crazy powerful."

"That thing that came out of the Hellmouth," Willow said, "it was so scary and he just called it a guard dog and he beat up Oz."

"And I still feel a bit sore from that," Oz said from his seat right next to his girlfriend,

"Very well," Giles opened the book to a page which depicted a skeleton wearing Roman style armor atop a skeletal horse which was rearing up. The skeleton had a Gladius sword in its bony hand raised high above its head. And both the Rider and his mount were ablaze, "The Ghost Rider is very powerful demon. He has the ability to sense the evil within every being, he wields the power of hellfire with which he enchants his mounts and weapons and his most powerful weapon is the Penance Stare, which causes his victim to psychologically receive any injury, both physically and emotionally, he or she has ever done to an innocent life."

"So how do we stop him?" Buffy asked,

"He is a fallen angel Buffy," he said as he polished his glasses, "it was believed that he was once the angel Zarathos. Who was charged with bringing souls to heaven. But he loathed the fact that many of the souls had repented on the eleventh hour so to say. And that the innocent lives that they had harmed were left un-avenged. He began to send evil souls who had repented to hell, without the consent of St. Peter. When Michael learned of this he banished Zarathos to hell. While in hell Zarathos was employed by Mephistopheles."

"Um, who's Mephistopheles?" Willow asked,

"Mephistopheles is another name used by the Devil," Giles told them, "Mephistopheles offered Zarathos a chance to avenge the innocent and hunt the guilty by becoming his bounty hunter. Zarathos would do his bidding in exchange he would hunt down the guilty souls."

"So how do we stop him?" Buffy repeated.

"You can't. He is too powerful," he informed them, "you can destroy his host but Mephistopheles would just choose another one."

"So he's human?" Faith asked,

"No" Giles told, "Mephistopheles would make a deal with an individual for their soul,"

"What kind of deal?" Willow asked,

"Anything they asked either fame, riches or the life of a loved one. He will then offer that individual a chance to redeem himself by being the host of the Rider."

"He'll be pretty easy to spot," Faith said, "I mean a flaming skeleton riding a badass hog."

"I'm afraid that he only looks that way at night," Giles informed them, "it is said that during the day he will look like a normal man, but at night in the presence of evil the Rider will take over. But during the day he could be anyone, anyone at all."

As soon as Giles said that a bang came from the other end of the library as Xander Harris walked in wearing a leather jacket over one of his loud Hawaiian shirt and carrying a large two gallon jug of water.

"Hey guys," he said, "what's the what?"

Xander went and sat down with the group and took a large swig from the jug. He looked around and noticed the state of the library.

"Man you guys must've had a hell of time last night," Xander said,

"Xander are you okay?" Willow asked, "You look flushed." She felt his forehead, "and you're burning up."

"Me, just getting some high-quality H20," Xander said to her, "but I'm good. Feels like my skull's on fire, but I'm good."


End file.
